Morning Thoughts
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle sits int he kitchen with Rumpelstiltskin thinking. ONE SHOT COMPLETE


Summary: Belle sits in the kitchen thinking while watching Rumpelstiltskin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT

Rating: K

Pairing: Belle and Rumpelstiltskin

**MORNING THOUGHTS:**

Belle sat at the kitchen table running the tip of her index finger around the rim of her tea cup looking past Rumpelstiltskin as he made them breakfast. It was early morning; the sun had just started to rise painting the sky with hues of red and orange. She was trying to think of nothing, keeping her mind blank as the morning continued to grow in front of the window. No matter how much she tried the thoughts crept in anyway. A few days ago she had caught the man she loved in a lie, her intent had been to walk away, to... she didn't know. But in the end she had come back after having a long time to think, to worry. Belle knew the man she loved; he was steeped in darkness, drowning almost. The one time she could remember him being more and more of a human had been when she had been with him. As she had taken that long walk, Belle had time to think, to pick apart his reactions to her before she got her memory back. He had been shocked to see her. Genuinely shocked. That night he told her Regina took great delight in informing him of her 'death'. That news alone had broken him, had taken what little humanity he had regained away. Suddenly hands covered hers forcing her away from her thoughts and bringing her gaze up to his face. "I could hear you thinking across the room." He said with a gentle smile gracing his lips. Belle only grinned enjoying the feel of his hands on hers.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down, trying for as much grace as he could with his ravaged human leg that forced him to limp and use a cane. "What were you thinking so intently upon?" He asked taking a sip of tea making sure to keep his eyes on her. Though, he could guess what she was pondering. It was him; it was his actions towards Regina that worried her. Belle was worried he would try to take the Queens life again. That action had nearly cost him Belle, it was foolish and a reckless move, and one he would not take again. Rumpelstiltskin held his hand out to Belle, "I won't go after her again." He swore to her. But in her eyes he could see the tiny glimmer of doubt. Belle then rested her hand in his. Since he had been at ground zero for the magic coming to Storybrooke, he had his powers back. Concentrating, Rumpelstiltskin unleashed his magic in slow waves centering on their hands. In his mind he pictured a subtle glowing blue and crimson mixture swirling around them. Without opening his eyes he said, "If you ever need to be certain of what I say," He took his hand from hers an in her pal, was a small glowing rose, "This rose will glow should I play with words to find a loophole."

"You didn't need to do this." Belle sighed, but she was grateful he had thought of it. She had been worried about him trying to seek vengeance against Regina , it was true, but her leaving, that had proven he loved her more than his revenge.

"Yes I did, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin stated. "I… what you need to know is…." He fumbled with his words. "Regina broke me the moment she told me you were dead. I had nothing left but a chipped cup… and an empty heart." A sudden wave of tears took him then and he had to fight them back or lose his nerve on what he was about to tell her. "You brought my heart to life and at the time I didn't understand why it was you… It will always be you that I love." Rumpelstiltskin's voice shook with emotion. "Hurting you like that, I never want to do that again, but I know I will because I am…" She cut him off with putting her hand over his mouth.

"If you continue to call yourself a monster I will walk out that door, I swear to you." Belle spoke vehemently nearly on the edge of tears herself. That hurt her more than his lies or his harsh words to her the day before. In her eyes he was not a beast. He was a man whom she loved very much. "I wish for one day you could see yourself as I see you; a man."

Rumpelstiltskin lowered her hands from his mouth so that he could speak with a gentle voice, "I wish that too my love and…" His demeanor turned playful, "If I had my magic, all of my magic I would take you up on that."

Belle giggled, how could she not. Just as teasing she replied, "I'll break you of your bad habits yet." Then, Belle had a moment to regret her words. The delight in his eyes put her at ease quickly. It was feeling more and more like the days spent in the Dark Castle when they would talk the afternoon away or they would tease each other. Belle found she missed those times and she was eager to reclaim them.

Bringing out his impish smirk Rumpelstiltskin replied, "But my darling Belle, you have yet to see all my… bad… habits." He emphasized the word 'bad' with wicked sensual inflection drawing a shiver from her. Seeing that response fueled his desire to keep her close to him; he needed her. Belle responded to him on many levels; his voice, his touch, his kiss. All of him thrilled her.

"Oh you…" Belle stood, walked around the table, and wrapped her arms around her. "I think I can find a use for your… bad… habits; as long their fun." Belle kept the teasing banter going. She tried to keep him from falling back into a pit of self loathing despair.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea." Rumpelstiltskin angled his head to smirk at her. He let her see the wicked intent in her eyes. When he thought she was ready he knew they would make love together. But today was not that day. Quickly she kissed his cheek then came back to sit in front of him to sip her rapidly cooling tea. All the while they shared teasing smiles and exchanged wicked glances.


End file.
